


Fairy Pools

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Questioning Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Eve is given the choice of a destination vacation, upon arrival questions are asked that need answering.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reverse Prompt Challenge





	Fairy Pools

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd, please forgive the lack of grammar and mess!

Eve closed her eyes, allowing the lavender to consume her. Maze had urged her to select a place which had relaxed her. So here they were, by the Fairy Pools of Skye. She hoped the location didn't disappoint, it had calmed her in the past.

"Why do you grieve so much over a soul?" she implored Mazikeen, brushing the windswept tendrils from her face.

"If I could explain it, I would..to you," Mazikeen replied, seemingly content with the location, " I'm trying to understand why myself."

Eve, so desperate for a deeper understanding of her motives, prodded further. "You've never wished for a soul before. Never needed or sought one. All of a sudden it's the rage. Can't you see how precious you are, without one? Your time here has changed you, and growth is good. I myself have changed and am still assessing my place in this world. Yet, you were you before a soul. And you are worthy and whole without one."

Mazikeen crumbled in her arms and shed tears she didn't know were begging to fall. "Maybe that's why..because with a soul others seem tethered, placed, and anchored. My mother abandoned me at birth, I was raised to torture those requiring atonement, and I have talent for that. But am I anything else?"

She cried in Eve's arms. Eve adored her for the admission, yet offered no answer, because she had none. Brushing her hair as Maze sobbed into her lap, Eve elucidated, "I was Adam's wife for an eternity. This is what I was created for. Or so I thought. Did no one pause to consider what I'd want? Could I have worth outside service to him?"

Maze looked up at her through tear blurred eyes, "That's what I've been asking all this time. Why am I merely some story in a book written by man? Why can't we have our own desires?"

"If outside the diety, we can have our own wants, we just need to figure out how." Eve wisely expressed to Maze.

Running her hands through Eve's hair Maze pulled her in for a deep kiss. The sounds of the falls soothed them, maintained a steady rhythm in their hearts. Then there was the sounds of the ocean, tugging their desires towards the inevitable drag and lurch of what called to them. Why were they each so drawn to each other, when nothing of sense deemed it so? Each decided the answer belonged to them.

"I can choose who I want. And I want both. I love both."

"And who of the male variety do you love?" Eve carefully prodded.

"My thoughts immediately turn towards Lucifer, but my heart accepts him as family. It took time, considering all that's transpired between us, yet see him as more brother than lover.'

"I love you Mazikeen, not as a sister, but as a lover. One who's heart is adventurous as my own. My heart still loves many genders, I cannot choose, nor do I want to."

"Nor should you have to," Maz replied ,. "I love you as well. I want you."

Both reveled in the comradeedie, despite the comraderie. With the sounds of blissful unison and the falls, both were grateful for each other.


End file.
